moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Food Merchandise
This page is a list of edible Moshi Monsters products, all of which have been released by Mind Candy and largely discontinued as a result of manufacturing cancellations, decline, economic loss or products being deemed pointless for continuation, due to there being little or no financial gain. Thus, most of these products can be considered rare. On the contrary, there is no food merchandise that has ever been unreleased (disclosed to the public but never reaching the shop shelves). Chocolate Moshi Monsters Chocolate Eggs The Moshi Monsters Chocolate Eggs are Moshi Monsters themed chocolate eggs. They are produced by What Next Candy. The eggs contain figures and gifts inside, similar to most mini chocolate eggs, like Kinder Surprise. Figures Bip figure Zommer.jpg|Zommer Bip figure Wurley.jpg|Wurley Bip figure White Fang.jpg|White Fang Bip figure Roxy.jpg|Roxy Bip figure Poppet.jpg|Poppet Bip figure Oddie.jpg|Oddie Bip figure Luvli.jpg|Luvli Bip figure Katsuma.jpg|Katsuma Bip figure Jeepers.jpg|Jeepers Bip figure IGGY.jpg|I.G.G.Y. Bip figure Furi.jpg|Furi Bip figure Diavlo.jpg|Diavlo Moshi Monsters Magic Choc Moshi Monsters Magic Choc is a Moshi Monsters food product which allows the fan to create Monsters and Moshlings out of a special chocolate that never melts. They can be found in packets from a few Moshi Monsters Magazine issues, or alternatively bought from supermarkets. They come in small bags and large boxes, the bags normally contain Moshlings more often than monsters, as they are smaller. The large boxes will normally contain monsters as they are larger and also harder to make, therefore containing more parts. Prices usually range from around £2.99 to £9.99, although undoubtedly they will cost more in other places. The chocolate is flexible and can be moulded. They do not come pre-made as the Monster/Moshling in the packet; they have to be moulded and shaped. On the box, a brown banner reads 'Magical flexible chocolate - Squish it - Shape it - Eat it!' Trivia *Magic Choc is similar to the Clay Buddies. They both come in the same style of packaging, are priced at around the same prices and are mouldable. Gallery Moshi Monsters Magic Choc - Better Image.png Smyths Moshi Monsters Magic Choc Tour 2013.png Sweets Moshi Monsters Coolfan Pop The Moshi Monsters Coolfan Pop is a Wurley fan containing a blue popsicle candy inside. The grey colours on Wurley are purple on the fan. Gallery Coolfanback.jpg|Back Moshi Monsters Fluffies Foamy Gummies The Moshi Monsters Fluffies Foamy Gummies are Moshi Monsters-themed gummy sweets that are based on the Fluffies Moshlings - I.G.G.Y., Dipsy, Flumpy and Honey. The new Fluffies range is aimed at younger kids who tend to prefer the softer side of gummies and with a mix of flavours and colours the brand hopes to appeal to a wide audience. The foam gummies contain 20% real fruit juice and are free from artificial colours, flavours and preservatives. Flavours *Strawberry (Pink) *Bubblegum (White) *Cola (Brown) *Raspberry (Dark Pink) *Orange (Orange) *Lemon (Yellow) Gallery Fluffies Foamy Gummies.png Fluffies Foamy Gummies 2.png Moshi Monsters Fruity Yummy Gummies Moshi Monsters Fruity Yummy Gummies are Moshi Monsters gummies in the shape of various Moshlings that are sold in the United Kingdom/ Great Britain, the United States, Ireland, Australia and the Philippines. They are 25% real fruit juice and have no artificial colours or flavours. The big packs are £1 but the trial price was 50p. The normal packets cost around 60p/65c. Each packet has a joke on the back. The sweets are no longer sold in stores and haven't been since mid-2015; they are missing from Amazon, too, with no disclosed return date.https://www.amazon.co.uk/Moshi-Monsters-Sweets-Fruity-Gummies/dp/B007NZNYXA A pack also came as a free gift with Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 26. Gallery Moshimonsterssweets.jpg Moshi Monsters Power Dips Moshi Monsters Power Dips are a Moshi Monsters confectionery item, produced by BIP. They are bags containing a lollipop, popping candy and stickers. Moshi Monsters Sour Gummies The Moshi Monsters Sour Gummies are Moshi Monsters themed gummy sweets that are based on Moshlings from the original Moshi Monsters Fruity Yummy Gummies but with a sour taste and rough texture. The foam gummies contain 20% real fruit juice and are free from artificial colours, flavours and preservatives. Flavours *Strawberry (Pink) *Bubblegum (White) *Cola (Brown) *Raspberry (Dark Pink) *Orange (Orange) *Lemon (Yellow) Gallery Sour Gummies 1.jpg Sour Gummies 2.jpg Sour Gummies 3.jpg Moshi Monsters Spray Candy The Moshi Monsters Spray Candy is a Moshi Monsters themed tangy spray candy, produced by Bon Bon Buddies. Flavours *Raspberry (Katsuma) *Apple (Poppet) *Strawberry (Furi) Gallery SprayBack.jpg SprayBox.jpg Moshi Monsters Triple Dip The Moshi Monsters Triple Dip is a Moshi Monsters themed sherbert Triple Dip. It is produced by Bon Bon Buddies. Flavours *Raspberry *Apple *Strawberry Packaging tripdipbox.jpg Others Moshi Monsters Ice-Scream Surprise Moshi Monsters Ice-Scream Surprise is a real-life, purchasable and edible ice cream tub product, made by Mackie's of Scotland. Each tub comes with a free exclusive golden figure, of which there are six to collect. In addition to this, the tubs also come with an ice-cream spoon branded with the Moshi Monsters letter "M". Moshi Monsters Bacon-Flavoured Potato Snacks The Moshi Monsters Bacon-Flavoured Potato Snacks are bacon flavoured Moshi Monsters "M"-shaped potato crisps. The crisps are sold in packets of six, costing £0.99. The snacks are available in B&M Bargains across the UK. They can also be spotted at shops Tesco and Aldi all across Ireland The crisps contain barley, gluten, wheat, milk but may also contain mustard and soybeans. They are suitable for vegetarians and are guaranteed Irish. Gallery Crisps 3.jpg|Six Pack Crisps 2.jpg|Singular Pack Moshi Crisps Orange colour Edition.png|Unused packaging Beverages Moshi Monsters Typhoo Tea Typhoo Tea is a brand of tea sold in the United Kingdom. In 2013, special Moshi Monsters-themed boxes were sold, including a packet of Moshling Madness cards and a free seven day membership for the game. Press release "Typhoo has also joined forces with gaming card manufacturer Topps and internet game developer Mind Candy. Foil-wrapped packets of Moshi Monsters Mash Up gaming cards will be placed inside boxes of Typhoo Tea, which will entitle customers to a week’s free membership of the associated Moshi Monsters online game. This offer will also begin in September this year." Gallery typhoo tea membership.png|Seven Day Membership Moshling Madness Pack.png|Moshling Madness Trading Cards Moshlings Magic Water The Moshlings Magic Water is a fruit flavoured water with three different flavours. They are banana, raspberry and apple. Each flavour has a different Moshling featured on the bottle. The banana flavour features Chop Chop, because monkeys like bananas, the raspberry flavour features Angel, and the apple flavour features Scrumpy, because Scrumpy is an apple. References Category:Merchandise